The Angel's Tale
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Pike, Ike and Pit's son, had been summoned by Cosmos. Around him, he felt like an burden. Can he prove himself that he's a warrior worthy for Cosmos? Rated T for blood and battles. Some spoilers.


I just wonder what will happen if an OC from Super Smash Bros will react if he/she was in Dissidia. (It's a test to see if anyone will like it)  
>So the testing OC that I can only come up is Pike, Ike and Pit's son.<br>Pike (c) Sparxpunx from dA  
>Dissidia (c) Square-Enix<br>SSB (c) Nintendo

* * *

><p>Pike, son of the two champions from the Smash Bros realm, Ike and Pit, was summoned by the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos. He was just summoned, unknown about his environment. He couldn't just teleported back home, that form of magic was locked until the war ended. At least he learned how to fight with a claymore, which his human father, Ike, had taught him about.<p>

"Great," Pike said stretching his back and his two angel wings, "what is this place? A lot stranger than the Smash Bros realm."

His blue tunic was flying with the discord's wind. Lightning, another Cosmos warrior, saw the angel warrior looking out by the sea and sky. She sat next to Pike, before seeing the angel jumping into the waters. He smiled to see the goddess's sanctuary still shining down its light to this land.

"Hey Pike," Light said seeing the angel drying of his wings. "You sure you're a warrior? Not some extra men we need?"

"I can fight Miss Light," Pike spoke reequipping his breastplate from Prince Marth. "If I have to use my bow, then so be it."

He, Lightning, and four other warriors had arrived at the Santuary to obtain their light from the goddess. Pike knows how to talk to a goddess. He was created by a goddess named Palutena. Cosmos was no different. He has to obey the goddess's wish. Cosmos had given everyone their separate lights. Pike was questioning many things to himself. Why did Cosmos summon him, even though he's Palutena's creation? How can he use the claymore and the bow at the same time?

He stayed with Lightning and her crew until further notice. Pike wasn't sure about how he was summoned, but he was a warrior of light to Cosmos. And he had vowed himself to be Cosmos's warrior until this war of the gods had ended. He felt like that he's slowing down the others. He felt like it, and had to question.

"Excuse me," Pike said shaking as if he was cold, "but am I being a burden to you all?"

Vaan was the first one to stop the trail. The blond was shocked to hear the voice from Pike. He walked up to the angel and placed his left gauntlet on the right shoulder of the angel's.

"Don't worry about us Pike," he said smiling at the angel. "We can take it."

"Yea don't be so grumpy Pike." Laguna spoke out cheerfully like normally, "we're all in this as a team. And there is no I in team."

"I agree with Laguna in this one." Tifa said petting Pike's hair. "You're the cheerful one in this group."

"I concur though," Kain said with Lightning as his back up. "This is war, and we can't have the weak being protected. That is all I'm saying."

Pike shivered. Kain's words about him being weak and needing protection. Other then what the dragoon said, Kain is right. Maybe it was time for Pike to leave the group and find his own powers.

"Well Kain," Pike token deep breaths just to calm his nerves down a bit. "I think you're right about me being weak."

Vaan blinked a couple of times before questioning on what Pike said. "Uh?"

"Vaan, Kain's right. I'm just being a burden to all of you. I'll find myself soon enough to join once more. Please, accept this offer and let me be free like an angel that I'm supposed to be."

"But...but what about if your wounded?" Laguna asked from the top of his head. "We're friends here buddy."

"Laguna, please just forget about me being weak."

Pike flapped his wings and flew away from the group. The manikins are now populating like rabbits. Every nock and cranny, there was a manikin. Pike can't fight all of them at once. He wasn't strong enough. A powerful arrow from Firion's manikin hit Pike's left wing and the angel comes crashing down near Elfheim, the snowy fields.

* * *

><p>This is chapter 1! I wonder which Chaos member would attack him?<br>Laguna = Cloud of Darkness  
>Tifa = Ultimecia<br>Kain = ExDeath?  
>Lightning = Garland<br>Yuna = Emperor  
>Vaan = Kefka<br>Maybe that Pike is somewhat an easy target, I'm guessing Sephiroth will attack him. Ohh Pike V.S Sephiroth, will that be exciting?


End file.
